The Start Of Something New
by AngelsUpAbove
Summary: Rachel Berry has had enough of McKinley, enough of the bullying and with no support at home she makes the decision to transfer to Carmel; her chance to start afresh
1. Chapter 1

The Start Of Something New

**A/N: This is the first thing I've written and so reviews would be nice, I don't know if anyone wants me to continue with this so if you do let me know:***

_Tick…tick…tick…_

This was the only sound that could be heard throughout the Berry household, the Berry men, Hiram and Leroy were away on one of their many business trips and their little star, Rachel Barbra Berry was sat on her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs which were tucked up to her chest and her chin resting gently on the top of her knees as tears rolled thick and fast down her cheeks. 

She was dreading the next day, when she returned home from glee her fathers would be home meaning she would have to put on a brave face once more. She couldn't talk to either of them anymore, if she tried to tell them what was going on at school they would only turn around and tell her to stop being such a drama queen and that she couldn't keep running to her dads every single time she had a little spat with one of her friends. 

Rachel had tried talking to her dads before, a few years ago when the slushies, the shoving and the name calling had first started, but they had brushed it off telling her it was just a phase Rachel knew different but she also knew that pestering her fathers about it would only cause them to get angry with her so she let it go and the bullying wasn't mentioned again. 

Glancing over at her clock Rachel saw that it was already 1am and if she wanted any hope of remaining composed through the torment tomorrow she was going to need at least a few hours sleep, rolling over onto her side; her knees still tucked up tights against her sides she drifted into a restless sleep.

Rachel was jolted awake at 7am by her alarm clock, she crawled out of bed and examined the damage that a late night and constant crying had done. Her eyes were red and dark due to the lack of sleep and her cheeks were puffy because of the tears. Hoping a shower and a little makeup would hide it Rachel turned and headed into her personal bathroom turning on the water and stepping under the hot jets of water that were beginning to relax her tight muscles. 

30 minutes later she stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping herself up in it as she walked back over to the mirror, the shower had helped her cheeks were no longer puffy and her eyes looked a lot less red however she would still need a touch of makeup to hide the evidence completely. 

She sighed turning to her wardrobe to pick an outfit. Today was a day where she didn't want to stand out and so she decided on a simple navy blue skirt and white blouse. She dried and curled the ends of her hair before applying the makeup to cover her tired eyes. She was ready for whatever would be thrown at her. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Start Of Something New

**A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter, I realised while I was writing this chapter that it isn't following the storyline of season 1, just to clear a few things up its based at the end of season 1 a little bit before nationals but Quinn isn't pregnant and Rachel hasn't met Jesse or Shelby. I hope this clears some things up. Enjoy! Reviews would be lovely:***

As Rachel arrived at the front of the school, she took a deep breath; collecting herself before stepping through the doors and heading straight to her locker her head down. As she was gathering her things for her first lesson she heard the laughter of a small group of Cheerio's heading towards her, quickly closing her locker she turned away from them hoping to get out of the way before they noticed her. 

"Hey, Manhands, think fast" The girls chuckled as the ice-cold drink hit Rachel square in the face, "You know, I was hoping to drink that this morning but this outcome is much more amusing" the tallest of the four said as she turned and walked back down the hall. 

Rachel's eyes were burning and the longer she stood in the hall the harder it would be to get the blue stain out of her blouse and so she reopened her locker and grabbed her spare clothes before heading off to the nearest bathroom where she would be able to change her clothes and wash her face and hair. 

The rest of the day had continued the way it had started; she hadn't had any more slushie facials which she was thankful for however she had been on the receiving end of name calling all day which was starting to wear her down just as much as the ice hitting her face but despite all this she had managed to keep her show face up throughout the day and so nobody was aware of the damage it was doing to the little star. 

By the time Glee Club had rolled around Rachel was exhausted. As she stepped into the choir room she noticed that she was the first one there, allowing her walls to crumble for a second she made her way to the back of the room before hiding behind her show face once more.

Gradually the other members of New Directions trickled in through the door taking their seats; Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat on the middle row with Puck and Finn either side, a few seats to their right sat Kurt and Mercedes and then right at the front sat Tina, Artie, Matt and Mike. The general chatter between the groups died down as Mr Schuester entered the room 

"So guys, has anyone come up with any ideas for nationals"  
Naturally Rachel's hand shot straight  
"Mr Schue, as I have been telling all of you for many weeks, I have some excellent ideas –"

"Rachel, sweetie, as much as we _love_ hearing your voice," Kurt piped up, his words dripping with sarcasm, "we, as in, everyone in New Directions have come to the agreement that your ideas just aren't what we need"

"Yeah, so if you could do everyone a favour and just keep your mouth shut, that'd be great," Santana added turning in her chair so that Rachel could see the hatred in her eyes

"Well it's not as if anyone else has any ideas, good or bad!" Rachel defended, she could feel her walls beginning to crumble as the events of the day caught up to her

"It's not as if anyone else has had the chance," Puck shot back

"C'mon Rach, just let someone else contribute to the setlist this time, that's not too much to ask, is it?" this time it was Finn who spoke up 

Rachel didn't have the energy to argue with everyone and it seemed as if the whole room was in agreement so she muttered a simple 'fine' at least if no one wished for her to talk she would be able to sit in silence until the end of glee without raising suspicion. 

**A/N: There we go the end of chapter two. In the next chapter I was thinking of either having Rachel go and visit Carmel before deciding that's where she would like to go OR having Rachel talk to her dads about the situation and finding out what they think. What would you like to happen?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Start Of Something New 

**A/N: First of all thank you all so much for your reviews, I love reading them and I have taken everyone's thoughts and ideas into consideration. As always reviews are very much welcomed. Enjoy!:***

Rachel was relieved as soon as glee finished before she realised that she was not going home to and empty house today, her fathers had arrived home at lunch time and she knew that they would have hundreds of questions about what she got up to while they were away and if she had behaved herself (no boys, no parties etc.) as well as spending hours telling her about all the great things they had done while they were away. 

As she walked into her house she was immediately enveloped in hugs from both her dads, pulling away only as breathing started to be a problem Rachel relaxed completely for the first time that day, she was home where there was no constant fear of a slushie attack or name calling. 

"Rachel! Now I trust you followed the rules we set out, they are for your own safety and our peace of mind" Hiram said as he pushed her away and held her at arm length so he could take in her appearance, he noticed that she looked a little worn but he put that down to not getting enough sleep while they were away, clearly she couldn't be trusted after all. Leroy seemed to be thinking the same thing as a second later he spoke,

"Rachel, have you been looking after yourself well enough, you look incredibly worn down and a little thinner since we left" 

"I'm fine Daddy, it's just glee rehearsals, we've been working so much harder and I just haven't adjusted yet" 

"Ah yes that would explain things, how are all your friends in glee, I hope you haven't been having any of them staying round at night," Leroy warned, looking down at her.

"They're not my friends Daddy, they're barely my teammates, friends look out for each other and stand up for each other" Rachel said quietly

"Now come on Rachel, don't be silly, I'm sure if you ever needed defending every single one of them would be by your side in an instant." Hiram spoke up, his little girl was a star there was absolutely no way that she would be getting any trouble from school, all of that passed over in a few weeks and nothing had happened since.

Rachel knew there was no point arguing with her dads when they were so certain she was exaggerating, she turned around and started heading up to her room barely acknowledging her Dads when they said they would call her down for dinner later. 

Once Rachel had shut the door to her room she took out her stained top and taking it into her bathroom, running the hot water and hoping to soak most of the stain out before she took it down and put it in a regular wash. Taking out her books, Rachel started on some of the work that she needed to get done, passing the time before she had to go down and face her dads again.

*

The next day was much the same as the last, Rachel had been slushied again and so had spent most of her history class cleaning herself up. She made her way to glee club again and took her usual seat at the back. Once everyone else had arrived Mr Schuester took his place at the front of the room,

"Seeing as no-one has come up with any ideas for nationals I have decided that you all need to find and perform a 'hello' song, maybe the research will help you think of a few ideas"

Rachel went straight to the music store after glee, she was determined to prove that she was capable of thinking up good ideas for nationals. As soon as she got to the music store she began searching, picking up a Lionel Richie music book she began flicking through hoping to find something of use, as she found the song 'hello' he felt the top of the book being pushed down and she came face to face with a handsome stranger.

"Lionel Richie huh, one of my favourites"

"I have to find a 'hello' song for glee club, honestly my talent's wasted there" Rachel huffed in reply

"do you want to practice?" Jesse asked, gesturing to the book

"what here?" Rachel asked, looking around nervously

"yeah of course, where else would we go" he chuckled before noticing the expression on her face, "relax, I do impromptu performances here all the time"

Taking her hand in his he gently lead her over to the piano in the corner ignoring the tingles shooting through his fingertips and up his spine, he took a seat and began to play

(_Rachel,_** Jesse, **_**Both**_)

**I've been alone with you inside my mind,  
and in my dreams I've kissed your lips,  
a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door,  
hello,  
is it me you're looking for?**

_**I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile,  
you're all I've ever wanted  
and my arms are open wide,  
cause you know just what to say  
and you know just what to do  
and I want to tell you so much,  
I love you**_

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
**_and tell you time and time again, how much I care_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow,  
hello,  
I've just got to let you know  
cause I wonder where you are  
and I wonder what you do  
are you somewhere feeling lonely,  
or is someone loving you?  
tell me how to win your heart  
for I haven't got a clue  
but let me start by saying,  
I love you**_

_**Is it me you're looking for  
cause I wonder where you are**_**  
and I wonder what you do  
**_(wonder what you do)_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely,  
or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
cause I haven't got a clue  
but let me start by saying,  
I love you**_

Rachel smiled brightly at the applause, soaking it up as she had wanted to for so long but not being able to because she was just taken for granted at school. Jesse glanced over, smiling at the sight of her so happy before turning to her and holding his hand out to shake,

"Jesse St. James, lead of Vocal Adrenalin"

"Rachel Berry, lead of New Directions"

"so what exactly did this glee club do that caused you to come in here in such a grump?" 

Unsure of what made her trust Jesse so much, Rachel went on to tell him everything that had gone through at McKinley. 

"They throw slushies at you!" Jesse exclaimed"

"It's easy enough to get out if you know what to do"

"but you shouldn't know what to do, does your mom and dad not care about this" 

Rachel looked down and shuffled her feet nervously before returning her gaze to his face, 

"I don't actually know who my mom is, I have two gay dads" 

"That doesn't make a difference, they should care about you enough to make some kind of change, stop this from happening"

Rachel felt a huge sense of relief wash over her after finding out Jesse didn't judge her or act any differently because of it but her mood sobered up as she replied,

"they don't believe me"

"they don't believe you! Honestly it's a wonder you're not insane, that kind of environment is enough to make anyone crack"

"people say I'm crazy," Rachel whispered but Jesse ignored her carrying on with his thought track

"you should come to Carmel, nothing like what happens at McKinley happens there and it would be nice to have a lead that can keep up with me for once" Jesse said grinning

"I'll think about it" 

And think about it she did, Rachel spent the rest of the evening arranging a time to visit Carmel.

**A/N: This chapter ended up being a lot longer than the other two, I don't know if you guys want me to keep the other chapters this long or if you want me to go back to shorter chapters so let me know:***


	4. Chapter 4

The Start Of Something New 

Rachel woke up feeling ready for the day; she was spending it at Carmel, sitting in on lessons and interacting with the students so that she could get a feel for the school. She really wanted to like it, it could be her chance to start again, rebuild her life. Jumping out of her bed she went and looked at the outfit she had picked to wear, a simple blue summer dress and a pair of white flats. Once Rachel had finished her shower and double checked her outfit again before putting it on Rachel sat at her mirror, reaching over to get her hairdryer and curler she turned them both on, allowing her curler to heat up. After she had dried and curled her hair she went downstairs calling out a goodbye to her dads before waiting outside for the car service to get to her house.

Standing outside of Carmel High School Rachel thought back to the instructions she was given by Miss Wickers, the lady in the office…_if you go in through the main entrance, you should be able to see the front office easy enough…_ still Rachel was nervous about losing her way so she had turned up early so that the only people that would be in school were the teachers and a few students if there were any morning practices going on, she know Coach Sue often held many morning, evening, weekend and holiday practices for her Cheerios especially when competition season was approaching.

Walking in through the doors she knew exactly what Miss Wickers meant the office was impossible to miss, it seemed that the school was unable to be subtle in any way, Rachel walked up and just stood in the doorway, after realising that everyone was preoccupied with what they were doing Rachel cleared her throat announcing her presence.

"Oh, hello there, can I help you miss?" the lady that spoke looked up and Rachel noticed she looked tired despite the fact that it was still only the beginning of the week, she was wearing a long brown skirt that reached the floor and a cream coloured top underneath a light brown jumper, she looked like the kind of lady that was very giving, one that would care about anyone no matter what they had done or where they were from

"Yes, sorry" Rachel replied shaking herself out of her thoughts, "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm looking for Miss Wickers she instructed me to come here"

"That would be me" the lady replied "if you would follow me through here and we'll get all the formalities sorted out" she turned and headed through a door towards the back, Rachel following, smiling politely at each person she passed on the way

Rachel took the seat she was offered once the door had been shut and she looked around the small room, it was simplistic practically bare, there was a small table between the chair she was sat on and the one the Miss Wickers had just taken and against the opposite wall were three single desks each separated by a divider. Returning her gaze back to Miss Wickers she noticed in her hand was a piece of paper

"This is your timetable for the day, you won't be alone in your lessons though, I have asked one of the girls that is in the same year as you to go around with you today, this is actually a copy of her timetable but unless there are real issues I cannot see it changing if you decide that you want to transfer here. Amelia will come straight here when she arrives and then she will guide you round however you are welcome to come back here to ask questions if you wish"

Rachel nodded, this was all basic stuff and she expected this to happen but she was still a little nervous about meeting Amelia, for all Rachel knew she could be exactly like Santana was and all hope of transferring could be lost

Miss Wickers continued seemingly unaware of Rachel's thoughts "I have spoken to all of the teachers that will have you sitting in on the class so they will know not to call you out however they have all said that if you wish to participate in class discussion you are more than welcome"

She was interrupted by a knocking at the door before a head poked its way round the door, "you wanted to see me?" the girl asked, she had long brown hair – much lighter than Rachel's – that fell straight down her back, a few bits falling in front of her shoulders framing her face, she wore little makeup but what she did wear looked just right. Rachel noticed that she was dressed in leggings, dance shoes and a Vocal Adrenalin jumper.  
"Yes, Amelia this is Rachel she's going to be coming to all your classes –"

Amelia's eyes glanced over at Rachel and she walked over to her, Rachel still cautious shrunk back in the chair a bit until she felt herself being pulled up and smothered by the girls hair. Amelia pulled back grinning widely at Rachel, "Hi Rach, I'm Amelia but everybody's lazy and calls me Amy, well apart from wickers over there" she added smirking over at the lady who simply shook her head grinning. Rachel smiled, she could see the mischief dancing in the girls eyes and she suspected that she had a very friendly relationship with many of the adults in the school. Amelia turned back to Rachel and said quietly "you'll be lucky if she calls you anything shorter than 'Rachel' she really is dead set on calling everyone by their full names" linking her arm through the smaller girls she turned to leave the room before Miss Wickers called out.

"Hold your horses Miss McDonald, I haven't finished yet. Right Rachel is sitting in on all of your lessons today, you will stay with her and you will not get her into trouble, am I understood?"

"Me? Getting people in trouble? I could never do such an atrocious thing Wickers, you should know me better than that" she replied with a completely exaggerated look of disgrace before looping her arm through Rachel's once more and marching out of the room her head held high and Rachel laughing alongside her.

Proud of making the smaller girl laugh when she seemed so tense earlier Amy asked "So, what brings you here?"

"I need a change and this school has excellent standards and facilities for performing arts"

"so you're a performer, what do you do?"

"sing mostly but I've been taking dance lessons since I was small and I've done a little acting but it doesn't interest me nearly as much as the other two"

"that's so cool! You can come sit in rehearsals later, coach Corcoran would love to hear you sing especially if you are coming here it can be like your audition, we've all had to do one, singing and dancing. I can help if you want, I'm better at dancing but I can do both. Coach Corcoran is tough though she won't go easy on you she even criticizes Jesse, our lead, all the time but you just have to take it with a pinch of salt you know, she means well and it really does help develop each individual as a performer"

Rachel just laughed softly, she knew there would be no convincing Amy otherwise and she was a little excited at seeing and possibly singing with Jesse again.

Rachel's day at Carmel had gone amazingly well, she had met and fitted in with many of the Vocal Adrenalin members and they all agreed that Rachel should come along to rehearsals so that she could show everyone her voice, she was excited about that she would finally be able to sing and have it appreciated even if it was only once. Amy had been as lively and excitable as she was in the morning clearly it was just her personality but Rachel didn't mind she had laughed more than ever and she had a permanent smile while smile while she was with Amy.

The day had to end sometime though and unfortunately that was now, Rachel had been in classes with a few people from Vocal Adrenalin all day and so she stuck with them as they all headed to the Auditorium picking up a few other members as they walked. Amy once more had Rachel stuck to her side so that there was no chance of the girl running, not that Amy thought she would it was merely a precaution.

Arriving in the auditorium Rachel looked around in awe, it was huge, the stage was three times the size of the one at McKinley and everything was new and polished. While she was preoccupied she hadn't noticed Shelby come into the auditorium and stand in the middle of the stage to address her performers, however Shelby had noticed her, Shelby had recognised her, how could she not those same piercing brown eyes and brown hair exactly the same as the day she was born not to mention the fact that Rachel was so similar to her, so similar that she was surprised that none of the people in the room had commented yet. Shelby needed to pull herself together, she had a job to do and there wasn't any evidence that this girl was even her daughter. "Right guys, you all know what you need to be doing so if you could all stop chatting and actually get on with it that would be absolutely fantastic, you will not be stopping for a break until I am satisfied with your work" She called out before making her way up the steps in the auditorium and taking a seat at the desk in the middle.

Rachel took a seat much closer to the stage watching as they worked themselves to the bone, Amy wasn't lying when she said that Coach Corcoran was tough, she was picking out the smallest of details; if anyone's balance was slightly off, if their toes were not pointed enough or if they were ever so slightly out of time they would be scolded for it. After the first 20 minutes Rachel tired of keeping up with Shelby and instead just sat back and watched Jesse, she could see now why he was the lead, his vocals were just as smooth and as powerful as the day he had sang with her and his dancing was flawless not even Shelby could find anything wrong with it and she had called Amy out for missing a beat three times so far and Amy was simply an excellent dancer.

Finally, it seemed Miss Corcoran had worked her performers enough and let them take a break which all of them were very grateful for. Rachel saw her coming down the steps towards her and so she stood and turned to face her but before she could say anything Shelby had already started talking.

"What brings you into my rehearsal then, it's not often I let anyone who isn't part of the team sit in during a rehearsals"

"I've been visiting the school, I was thinking of transferring here"

"Where do you go at the moment?"

"William McKinley"

"What makes you want to move, you've settled in a school why change now?" Shelby knew she was pushing her luck, asking all these questions but she couldn't help being curious

"I…it's…it's just not right" Rachel knew it was a bad answer but what else could she say, this woman didn't even know her and Rachel was sure that she wouldn't want to know her after finding out why she wanted to move.

Shelby felt there was something more to this topic but kept quiet and changed the subject instead, "so do you sing then, I'm assuming seeing as there would be no other reason for you to be in the rehearsal"

"yeah I do"

"Well if you're thinking of coming here than there is no harm in you singing for us today"

"Amy said something like that, I'd love to perform but this is your rehearsal time"

"Amy huh, she's a trouble maker, but at the end I want you to perform, that should give you enough time to pick a song and get warmed up"

"Thankyou"

Shelby lead Rachel down the corridor until she reached and empty classroom, she told Rachel this is where she could practice and that she would come and get her when they were ready.

Around 30 minutes later Rachel was stood on the stage about to perform, she was nervous but it was the good kind of nervous, the kind she could channel into her singing. Rachel closed her eyes, focussing only on the music as it started to play.

_Smile,  
though your heart is aching,  
Smile,  
even though its breaking  
when there are clouds in the sky  
you'll get by,  
If you smile through your pain and sorrow  
smile and maybe tomorrow  
you'll see the sun come shining through  
for you_

_Light up your face with gladness  
hide every trace of sadness  
although a tear  
maybe ever so near_

_That's the time  
you must keep on trying  
smile  
what's the use of crying  
you'll find that life is still worthwhile  
if you just smile_

_That's the time  
you must keep on trying  
smile  
what's the use of crying  
you'll find that life is still worthwhile  
if you just smile_

All of the Vocal Adrenalin members sat in shock at the angelic voice that had just left the small girl while she took a small bow before leaving the stage and beginning to head home, she loved it at Carmel but she still needed to convince her fathers.

**A/N: There you go, chapter 4. What do you think of Amy? The next couple of chapters are focussed on Rachel's dads and their reactions as well finally leaving New Directions. Any and all ideas are taken into consideration when I'm writing so if you have any let me know:***


	5. Chapter 5

The Start Of Something New 

Rachel knew that she would have to tell her Dads where she was all day when she got home, she was just hoping they would see it as a good thing and support her in her decision. As soon as she thought it Rachel mentally screwed up the thought and tossed it in the bin; that wouldn't happen, that would never happen. Paying the driver and then stepping out of the car Rachel prepared herself, the result of talking to her dads was unknown but Rachel had a very, very strong feeling that it would not be good. 

Opening the door Rachel called out, "Dad, Daddy, I'm home" 

"Hello Rachel, how was school?" Hiram replied 

…_oh crap. _Rachel was hoping to save this conversation until later on, after she had buttered them up a little bit. "Actually I did want to talk to you and Dad about that, where is he?" 

"He's up in his office, working on something really important so it's probably in your best interest not to disturb him, can you not just talk to me?" 

"No. No, it really has to be both of you." Rachel said, slipping past him and heading up the stairs. Reaching the top she knocked on the door before pushing it open to see her dad working at his desk. 

"Hey Dad, um… would you be able to come downstairs a second, I need to talk to you and Daddy" 

"Rachel Barbra, you know not to interrupt your Dad or me when we are working, I am currently sat in my office and I definitely heard you being told that I was working…" 

"Yes, Dad I know but this is really important" 

"…and now you're interrupting, I think you should go to your room and spend your time in there thinking about how you should be speaking to your parents and you can also spend the time doing the work that you got set at school today" 

"But that's what I need to talk to you about" Rachel said, starting to get impatient. If she didn't tell them tonight she knew she never would 

"What Rachel? What is that important it couldn't wait until later?" 

"I didn't go to school today, I went to Carmel instead…" 

Silence. It felt like an eternity to Rachel as she refused to meet Leroy's glare. "Downstairs. Now." He said through gritted teeth, "Now Rachel! Downstairs." He added when he realised she wasn't moving. "Honestly Rachel I don't know what you were thinking…utterly ridiculous…does your father know?" 

"No, I wanted to talk to you both…together…as a family" Rachel said quietly, after wanting to talk to her Dads so badly she would honestly pick anywhere in the world to be that meant she didn't have to have this conversation with them right now. 

"Hiram, you're going to love this one, guess where our darling daughter was today when she should have been in school" Rachel could feel the emotion building inside her and put all her energy into willing the tears not to fall. Hiram looked up from the kitchen counter with a curious look upon his face; he had, of course heard a little of the conversation that was going upstairs but he was not one to eavesdrop and so had blocked most of it out. "She decided that instead of going to school today, she would take a day off and head on over to Carmel instead!" 

"Rachel" Hiram scolded, "Why are you skipping school?" 

"I wasn't skipping, I had permission from the school to spend the day at Carmel" she replied defensively 

"Well then, why would you want to go to Carmel, you have friends at McKinley?" 

"No Dad, no I don't, I don't have any friends there and I'm sick of being put down every day so I went to look round Carmel because I'm thinking of transferring there" She shouted back 

"Rachel Berry I think you should go up to your room and stay there…" Rachel was out the front door before Hiram could even finish his sentence.

She was used to storming out that wasn't what was getting to her, what was getting to her was the fact that this was the first time she had ever stormed out on her dads. They were always on her side and understood what she was telling them, never in her life had she ever felt so isolated. Sitting in a local café with her steaming coffee on the table in front of her she thought back to what was happening back at her house. Were her dads really angry at her or were they just shocked and didn't know how to handle the situation? Was she going to be in trouble? Was there any chance of this just blowing over? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the someone sliding into the seat opposite her until they spoke up. 

"Hello stranger" 

"Jesse?" she asked as she looked up, he was honestly the last person she was expecting to meet in here 

"The one and only" he replied grinning before noticing her expression and adding, "What's wrong? Is it that glee club again?" 

"No, it's my Dads. I told them that I went to Carmel today and they got really mad and then I stormed out. I haven't stormed out on them before and I'm a little worried about their reaction. I can't stay at McKinley though Jesse, especially not after going to Carmel." 

"I take it that you've tried to tell your dads this and they wouldn't listen?" Jesse questioned, Rachel nodded her reply, her gaze once more on her coffee. Jesse continued, "Well maybe you need to take matters into your own hands" once again Rachel looked up silently asking what he meant, "you managed to get the visit to Carmel sorted without their permission, just do that again but with the transfer papers then, once everything has been sorted you can tell them that you have already transferred and it will be too late for them to stop it."

Rachel thought about it, it was the perfect plan she would be able to escape McKinley and her dads would never throw her out because of it. Well maybe they would but she would have new friends at Carmel to take her in for a week or so, until things settled down. Amy. Amy would, if she ever heard that Rachel was in need of help the girl would take her under her wing for sure. Feeling a little more confident she looked up again and asked, "Why are you helping me?" 

Jesse was taken aback, he was expecting the tiny star to have questions; what he wasn't expecting was the quiet, insecure voice that asked it. Recognising that the girl didn't need to be laughed at but instead needed support and reassurance he reached over the table and took her small hand in his, ignoring the warmth that spread through him as he did so, he looked straight at her and said, "because, Rachel Berry, you are talented and you are being wasted in your glee club, Vocal Adrenalin, scratch that, Carmel can offer you so much more. You're special and you can go far plus it would be really nice seeing you more and I know that one Amy McDonald would be pretty damn pleased if you ended up going to Carmel too, she may be bubbly and bright all the time but everyone can tell that she really took to you." 

Rachel smiled at the memory of the hyperactive girl before saying, "it's a good idea and I'm all for trying but what if it doesn't work?" 

"Amy will kidnap you." Jesse replied 

"I'm starting to believe that. It was lovely seeing you again Jesse but I really must get back home, the longer I stay away the angrier my dads will get." She said standing up, her voice once again quiet. 

Jesse, not wanting to waste another opportunity to talk to Rachel more spoke up again. "Wait, take my number and then you can tell me how it goes later," he said holding out his hand to take her phone. Rachel reached inside her pocket and pulled it out to hand over to him, she wasn't sure what it was but there was something that was pulling her towards Jesse and she wasn't about to try and stop it, not when she hadn't felt this safe and this secure in herself for such a long time. 

Handing back her phone they both turned to leave the café, after saying their goodbyes Jesse headed to his car and Rachel turned down the path that would lead her back home.

**A/N: this chapter took a little longer to write simply because I'm back at school and its exam time which means revision, revision and more revision. I love reading all of your reviews the honestly do make me more enthusiastic to write especially when I'm working everyone's ideas into it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and review it means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Start Of Something New

Rachel stood outside her front door running all the possible outcomes through her head; on one hand her dads could welcome her back with open arms telling her how sorry they were and that she could transfer to Carmel straight away, on the other hand they could refuse to let her back in the house because they were so angry with her. Deciding that the longer she waited outside the worse her punishment would be she reached out to grab the handle before pushing open the door. Taking a few tentative steps into the room she saw her dads sat side by side waiting for her to come home. 

"Rachel, sit" Leroy commanded, Rachel obeyed and wrung her hands nervously as she looked up at her dads, "I cannot understand why you would want to leave McKinley and as for storming out earlier your dad and I have decided that you are to spend the rest of the evening in your room thinking about your attitude." 

"That's not fair, you haven't even listened to me!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up from her position on the chair 

"Now Rachel, upstairs" 

"Not until you've listened to me" 

Leroy stepped forwards and grabbed Rachel's upper arm, pulling her towards the stairs "you, young lady have spent one day at that place and you have never behaved so poorly which is proof enough that you will not be going there" 

"Ouch! Dad, you're hurting me" Rachel said trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He let go and Rachel quickly left up the stairs to her room, once the door was shut she took two deep breaths and took out her phone to text Jesse. 

'_Hello, is it me you're looking for' –R  
_

_Well hello there, how did it go with your dads? –J  
_

Rachel thought for a second, she could tell Jesse everything that had happened, but what had happened, she'd gotten punished for being rude, what was so bad about that. Despite this Rachel couldn't help but think Jesse would want to know. 

_As well as could be expected, they punished me for storming out and have told me there's no way that I will be going to Carmel –R  
_

_Punished! Punished how? –J  
_

_I've just been sent to my room, to think about my attitude –R _

Something was stopping her from mentioning the throbbing in her arm, she wasn't sure what but she had a feeling that Jesse would not be happy to hear it. 

_For how long? –J  
_

_For the evening –R  
_

_So you haven't eaten since lunch and you aren't going to eat again until the morning, Rach…what they're doing is not right. I'm calling Amy and you are leaving them and that Glee club tomorrow so get cracking on that song. –J  
_

_No, Jesse its fine I have nowhere to go. I'm staying here and we will continue with the other plan –R  
_

Rachel suddenly felt anxious, she wanted more than anything to go to Carmel and to leave McKinley but this hadn't been planned properly; she was going to end up with nowhere to stay and her education down the drain. 5 minutes had passed and Jesse still hadn't replied, what was he doing? Was he actually phoning Amy? He couldn't be, it wasn't late but neither was it early enough to making calls to teammates out of the blue. 

_We'll be waiting outside the choir room for you, you're staying with Amy and coach said you can sit in on rehearsals again –J  
_

_No Jesse, this is a really bad idea –R  
_

_Night Rachel –J  
_

Rachel groaned in frustration, she trusted both Jesse and Amy but she also barely knew them. What happens when things go wrong, they're not going to stick around, why would they? Sleep was Rachel's best option at the moment and so she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. 

Rachel woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm, switching it off she started her morning routine. On her way downstairs for breakfast she grabbed her phone noticing the unopened message from Jesse 

_See you later, we'll be right outside the choir room so no escaping. Amy's really excited so prepare yourself –J  
_

Smiling at the memory of the crazy girl Rachel grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and left to go back to McKinley. She had a strong feeling that today was going to be a good day. 

Many people wouldn't recognise how good Rachel's day had been but she did; she had avoided all shlushies that looked to be coming her way and no-one had said anything to her but now she had glee club and being in a small space with people she had deserted the previous day for a rival school, a rival team was not a place she wanted to be. 

"Jesse I don't understand why we're here so early, coach said we could bring her back but she said nothing about skipping the beginning of rehearsal!" 

"Quiet Amy, I know you're excited to see her just as much as I am and we need to see her before she performs so she knows we are actually here for her." But Amy had already run off before he could finish, looking down the corridor he saw what had made her bolt, Rachel was walking towards them but had not noticed them. _That poor girls going to end up on the floor with the speed that Amy's running towards her, _thought Jesse and not a moment later Amy did indeed throw herself onto Rachel causing both of them to fall to the floor 

"Amy, Amy get off, Amy you're squishing me!" 

Jesse walked over to the pair almost bent double with laughter and pulled Amy up then offered his hand for Rachel to grab on to help herself up. 

"I don't understand what you're doing here so early" 

"We are here to listen to your outstanding performance before whisking you off into the sunset, well Carmel" Amy said after throwing her arm round Rachel' shoulders and walking back in the direction of the Choir room, Jesse trailing behind them shaking his head laughing at the taller girl's Antics. 

Looking in through the choir room window Rachel could see everyone else was already sat down and Mr Schuester was at the back of the room looking over some music sheets. Turning back to Jesse but still keeping her eyes focussed on the floor she asked, "you're still going to be here afterwards, you're not just winding me up and you're going to leave again are you?" 

The question sobered Amy up and she just wrapped her arms around Rachel squeezing her tight while Jesse answered for them both, "of course not, we're going to be right here the whole time." 

"Promise" Amy whispered in her ear, "Promise" 

Slightly reassured Rachel walked into the room with her head held high, show face plastered in place. 

"Nice of you to join us, Man hands" Santana sneered 

Ignoring her, Rachel turned to Mr Schuester and said, "I'd like to perform my assignment today, if that's okay"

"yes that's fine, get in place then and you can go when you're ready" 

"Mr Schue, can someone else perform I really don't want to listen to _her _again" Quinn spoke up 

"That's enough, Rachel has something to perform so we will let her perform. Off you go Rachel" Mr Schuester said, silencing the other members 

Rachel stood in front of the Glee club, none of them were paying attention at all even Mr Schue seemed distracted but out of the corner of her eye she could see Jesse and Amy at the window watching her patiently and that was all she needed. As the music started Rachel waited for her cue before starting to sing. 

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
if that's what you want  
be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
if that's what you ask  
give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
and I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
and I crash and I break down  
your words in my head, knives in my heart  
you build me up and then I fall apart  
'cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
if that's what you need  
be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
and I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
and I crash and I break down  
your words in my head, knives in my heart  
you build me up and then I fall apart  
'cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
just a little human

I can take so much  
'til I've had enough

'cause I'm only human  
and I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
and I crash and I break down  
your words in my head, knives in my heart  
you build me up and then I fall apart  
'cause I'm only human

As she finished the last note Mr Schuester stood up and said, "Rachel that was moving, but it wasn't a 'hello' song" 

"No, it wasn't, it was goodbye" she then turned and walked out the door to be greeted by Jesse and Amy who then walked her to Jesse's car so that they could then head to Carmel.

**A/N: yay! Chapter 6, and it seems as if Rachel is just beginning to get away from her dads and McKinley…if only everything was that simple. As always please leave your thoughts and ideas in a review, I really do appreciate every single one so thank you so much! :***


End file.
